Warrior Cats Lemon(s)
by SybilBoi
Summary: Warrior lemons! Taking requests!
1. Request forms!

Hey there! I'm Sybil and, for the past year, I've sporadically posting lemons surround the Warrior Cats series. My free time is sparse, what with school and all, but if you like what you see and have creative ideas of your own, please feel free to leave a request! My only rule is that you use the forms found below, thanks in advance!

 _ **Canon Form:**_

Cats involved:  
Type of lemon (Rape, lust, love, gang rape):  
GenderxGender(i.e TomxTom, ShexShe, TomxShe):  
Sexual Attributes(i.e long cock, tight/loose pussy, etc.):  
Plot(Why, where, how they're getting fucked):  
Extra(optional):

 _ **OC Form:**_

Cat's names genders:  
Type of lemon:  
GenderxGender:  
Sexual Attributes:  
Plot:  
Extra(optional, i.e. OC's clan, sexuality, etc.):


	2. Leafpool x Crowfeather (RAPE)

_**RATED M**_

 _ **! ! ! Fowl langue and suggestive themes ahead, read at your own risk ! ! !**_

 _ **Heyheyhey**_

 ** _As this is my first lemon, I kinda just wrote whatever I wanted. Though, seeing as this was an exciting hobby, I'd like to continue. If you have any requests, please ask! Another thing, I greatly appreciate any tips/facts you guys have, as well as anything you think I'm missing. I can only go up from here,_**

 ** _right? :')_**

 _ **Anyway, this lemon will be rape between Leafpool and Crowfeather. I haven't seen one of these so I'm guessing it's not a popular combination, which is why I will also be writing another Leafpool x Crowfeather lemon for "love." Without further ado, let's get right into the sMuT. ;)**_

 **The sky had grown dark, the stars dispersed in the sky shining bright right next to the moon. Crowfeather trotted next to Leafpool as they continued to run from their lives and duties as clan-cats. As Crowfeather's blue gaze stared intently at the path that lie ahead, their future along with it, Leafpool couldn't help but feel like she'd made the wrong decision. She stopped walking abruptly, staring at her paws. Leafpool could feel Crowfeather's eyes burn into her pelt and she lifted her gaze to meet his, filled with passion.**

 **"Crowfeather?" Leafpool mewed, though it came out as more of a squeak. "Did you need something, Leafpool? Food, water, a break?" Crowfeather's tone was filled with love, which made Leafpool cringe. "D-do you think we're doing the right thing? Is it right for us to abandon our clans for each other?" As the words came out of her mouth, she could see Crowfeather's smile fade, along with the loving gaze she admired. "Are you having second thoughts? About us?" Crowfeather snarled, his eyes narrowing. "It's just that... I'm not sure this is what we were meant to do. There's a warrior code for a reason, we're not supposed to be, Crowfeather" Leafpool turned, her Thunderclan home a small speck in the distance.**

 **"I'm going back." She decided. The choice clearly wasn't one Crowfeather enjoyed, as he let out a growl. "You're not going** ** _anywhere_** **before I take what is mine." Before Leafpool had the chance to turn and face him, she was pinned down into a hunter's crouch, though her rear end was high in the air. She was still a virgin, and one in heat too. Crowfeather could clearly smell it, as his member came unsheathed, hardening in the night's crisp breeze. He leaned in, his weight still forcing Leafpool in her crouch, and whispered in her ear, "you can go back to Thunderclan for all I care, but right now, I'll make you pay for betraying us- for betraying our future." His tone was hostile and after he'd finished his sentiment he bent his head down towards Leafpool's womanhood.**

 **He gave it a good sniff and stifled a moan as her intoxicating aroma filled his senses. "N-no Crowfeather, please. It's all I have, it's what makes me a real medicine cat!" Leafpool yowled out for help but she knew it was useless, no cat would hear her. No cat but Crowfeather. He flipped her onto her back to get a better look at his prey. Her tight, pink core was flooding his senses, driving him wild. Crowfeather nipped one of Leafpool's nipples. She yowled in pain as Crowfeather's sharp teeth bit the sensitive skin. He chuckled, clearly enjoying seeing her suffer.**

 **"Oh Leafpool, I've wanted you since I met you. Tonight will be the best night of** ** _my_** **life, and the worst of yours." Leafpool sniffled, holding back tears. She struggled to break free, though the attempts were in vain as she was no match for Crowfeather. She looked to the sky, praying for Starclan to help her in some way. Without warning, Leafpool felt pain- searing pain, come from her womanhood. Crowfeather had slammed his dick into her. His length was too much for her to handle all at once and she yowled in fury. The barbs on his penis tore her walls and the pain was awful. "OH LEAFPOOL! YOU'RE SO TIGHT!" Crowfeather yowled in between moans of pleasure. Tears began streaming down Leafpool's cheeks as Crowfeather continued to thrust in and out of her core. Blood was dripping out of her vagina as Crowfeather tore away her innocence. In no way was Leafpool enjoying this and after a couple of minutes, Crowfeather pulled out and her precum spilled all over her womanhood. Crowfeather licked it all up and without warning, slipped his tongue into her core.**

 **Leafpool moaned, as the sensation of pleasure that shot through her broke past her barrier.** ** _Starclan forgive me_** **she thought, as she could no longer stifle the immense pleasure Crowfeather was bringing to her. He stopped abruptly and narrowed his eyes, "this is not for you to enjoy you vile she-cat." He let her go, and Leafpool took the chance to break free, but her limbs were weak from the sex and her vagina throbbed for more. "You can't leave, Leafpool. Not until I've planted my sperm" Leafpool's eyes widened as she stopped and turned to face the tom she'd thought she'd loved only a 15 minutes ago.**

 **"You wouldn't," she said, tears brimming up in her eyes once more. "Oh, but I will. You'll pay the price Leafpool." Crowfeather trotted away for a few moments before returning with long plant stems. He bound her front paws together with one strand and her back paws together with another. "Now I can please myself without having to worry about you," Crowfeather said. His position was odd, to Leafpool at least, his front paws were placed on her shoulders and his back paws only a few inches from Leafpools face. Crowfeather's dick was right in front of Leafpool's face and she realized what he intended to make her do. Not before long, Crowfeather shoved his manhood in Leafpool's face, though she wasn't having it. She'd shut her eyes and mouth tight to prevent him from getting in. Crowfeather growled and sunk his claws into her shoulders, causing Leafpool to yowl in pain. He seized the moment and thrust his barbed penis into her mouth. "Suck," he commanded. Leafpool whimpered, but obeyed his commands, knowing what would happen had she been disobedient again.**

 **Her tongue swirled around his length which earned a few moans from Crowfeather, who bucked his hips deeper and deeper, making Leafpool choke regularly. "MMH, LEAFPOOL, I'M GON-" his yowls of pleasure were cut short as clear white precum shot into Leafpool's mouth. Crowfeather smirked, pulling out his length and slamming his paw on Leafpool's muzzle, forcing it shut. "Come on now, don't be a child.** ** _Swallow_** **." Again, Leafpool did as she was told and swallowed the thick, salty substance. It had only been a few seconds since she'd closed her eyes to swallow yet when she opened them again, Crowfeather wasn't there. For a minute or two, she saw and heard no sign of him, and she allowed herself to relax, knowing the worst was over. Boy was she mistaken, as Crowfeather plunged his barbed dick into her arsehole unexpectedly, causing Leafpool to sob in pain. He bucked in and out, in and out, tearing her tailhole's walls as he did with her core. She was bleeding, but Crowfeather didn't stop. He kept moaning and used to blood as a form of lube to speed up. He used his paws to force Leafpool's hips to buck along with his, forcing his manhood in farther.**

 **Before long, he'd smashed through her arsehole's barrier, causing Leafpool to blackout. "Wimp." Crowfeather seized the opportunity to finish what he'd started. Leafpool woke up to the returning feeling of Crowfeather's hard, thick, long barbed manhood shredding her hot, pink core's tight walls. His dick went in every direction and he didn't leave a bit of Leafpool unexplored. Though, it was towards the end when it began to really count- for Crowfeather. "I'm going to pleasure you for just the slightest bit. Just to give you a taste of something you'll never get again." He snarled and forced Leafpool's hips to buck with his once more, causing his penis to slam into Leafpool's G-spot.**

 **She yowled out, first in pain but then in unholy pleasure. "Crowfeather, pl-" her pleading was cut short by a moan, coming from her. Leafpool was shocked at her body's betrayal and at the moment, she'd lost control. "Fuck me harder Crowfeather!" She cried out. Crowfeather smirked, "naughty, naughty medicine cat. I'll fuck you so hard that you'll never want to return to Thunderclan!" Crowfeather repeatedly slammed into Leafpool's G-spot, causing her walls to clench around his barbed penis. "C-CROWFEATHER, I'M GO-GONNA CUM!" Leafpool moaned. "You hold it in, I want to finish with you" Crowfeather snarled, his tone sounded threatening. Leafpool's body ached as mating absorbed all her energy. Her vagina throbbed as she desperately tried to control her climax. "NOW LEAFPOOL!" Just as Crowfeather had finished yowling her name, they both came. The feeling was sensational- to both Crowfeather and Leafpool. Crowfeather pulled out, licking the cum off Leafpool's core and his own dick. Leafpool's legs buckled and she couldn't support her own weight.**

 **"I hope you got what you wanted" Crowfeather snarled, baring his teeth at Leafpool. Without looking back, he bounded to Windclan territory. Her pleasure faded and sat up, her limbs still sore and shaky from mating. That's when it began to settle it. Leafpool broke her oath in every way. She fell in love with a tom, she'd mated with a tom (though it was involuntary), and she would now carry the kits of another tom. There was no way she could return to Thunderclan with everything she'd left with. Crowfeather had taken two things that night, her virginity and her honor.**


	3. Spottedleaf x Firepaw (LUST)

Firepaw awoke to a prodding in his side. He stood up, slightly groggy from an incomplete night's sleep and looked around. To Firepaw's surprise, Spottedleaf, the beautiful medicine cat he'd met when he first joined Thunderclan. Her sweet aroma filled his nose and he seemed to only grow more and more infatuated with the tortoiseshell cat. "Spottedleaf? What are you doing up this late?" he asked in a hushed tone. Spottedleaf said nothing, merely waving her tail, indicating Firepaw to follow her. She led the way out of camp, through a secret exit in the back so they didn't get caught by the warrior on night duty. Spottedleaf and Firepaw had traveled a considerable distance into the forest before the she-cat came to an abrupt halt.

"Care to tell me why you brought me all the way out here in the dead of night?" Firepaw asked, his body still adjusting to the chilly night air. "Do you think they'll hear us?" Spottedleaf asked, in a hushed tone. "Hear us? Who? We're at the edge of our territory, if you're referring to the clan then I think we're safe." Firepaw said, still utterly confused as to what it was Spottedleaf needed.

Her amber eyes held an expression Firepaw had never seen before. She looked.. needy? Like she was looking for something. "D-did you need me to help you with something?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion. Spottedleaf nodded vigorously and took Firepaw's question as some sort of invitation, she stepped closer. "Yes, actually."

Firepaw glanced around, shifting his weight on his paws. "I need you, Firepaw. Err- I mean- I need you.. in me" Spottedleaf gave him a smirk. Firepaw finally recognized the look in her eyes, lust. When he realized what she was implying, Firepaw's dick hardened a little bit and unsheathed itself. "But you're a medicine cat!" Firepaw proclaimed, more so trying to convince himself this was wrong. "You think I don't know that? As long as you pull out and keep your mouth shut, this can stay between us." Spottedleaf licked her lips as she circled Firepaw. She had a sly smile on her face and when she walked past Firepaw's rear end she slipped her tail through his legs, brushing it along his member. Firepaw groaned, her actions arousing him further.

He shut his eyes for a moment, "no one has to know" he said, under his breath. "That's right." Spottedleaf purred, though it was clear the she-cat was growing impatient. Firepaw didn't need any more convincing and he slipped right through her legs, heading straight for her hot, pink core. Spottedleaf gasped as Firepaw's tongue rasped over her womanhood. "Good choice," she said in between moans. Firepaw wasted no time pleasuring the tortoiseshell she-cat as his tongue licked all around her folds. Occasionally, Firepaw would stick only the slightest bit of his tongue into her clit, causing her to moan in pleasure. His game carried on for quite some time before Spottedleaf swatted at him with her tail, "come on Firepaw, give it to me."

No one had to tell him twice. Firepaw stuck his tongue into Spottedleaf's vagina, licking her walls causing her moans to become more frequent. "o-OH Firepaw, don't stop," she was clearly enjoying the experience. Firepaw began sucking her, his muzzle pressed up against her womanhood. His tongue explored her vagina, and he hit her g-spot, causing her to let out a prolonged moan. Firepaw honed in on this spot and hit it repeatedly, causing the same reaction.

"F-Firepaw.." Spottedleaf moaned, "I-I'm gonna c-cum!" Firepaw smirked, hitting her g-spot once more before a thick, clear substance came rushing out of Spottedleaf. Firepaw pulled his muzzle out, licking his lips. "Oh Spottedleaf, who knew you tasted so good?" Firepaw's manhood continued to harden and grow as he licked up Spottedleaf's pre-cum. "My turn," Firepaw said, crawling out from under the she-cats legs. Spottedleaf collapsed on the ground, her legs not able to support her weight after the experience. "Tired after the first round?" Firepaw asked, chuckling. "Well then, buckle up Spottedleaf, we've got a ways to go." He trotted up in front of her, placing his front paws on her shoulders and wiggling his elongated dick in her face. "Open up~" Firepaw coaxed, eagerly awaiting his blowjob. Spottedleaf obeyed and put all of his length in her mouth. For her first time, she seemed to know what she was doing.

Her tongue swirled around his dick, not minding the pain caused by the barbs. If she was choking on his manhood, she hid it surprisingly well. Spottedleaf mimicked Firepaw's actions and sucked his dick, causing pleasured moans. "unnhh- Sp-spottedleaf, you're o-one dirty medicine cat" he managed to get out. When Firestar finally released his pre-cum as she did, Spottedleaf swallowed it all. "My turn again," Spottedleaf said, a mischevious grin on her face, "you get back to work behind there."

Firepaw returned to her behind and pinned her in a modified hunter's crouch, with her tailhole particularly high in the air. At first, Firepaw pretended to miss her entrance, causing Spottedleaf to grumble. Though, when she'd gotten used to his games, he slammed his dick into her. As planned, it took Spottedleaf by surprise, and she yowled in pain. Firepaw's barbed dick tore through her virgin walls which was more painful than pleasureful. "S-SLO-WER F-FIREPAW!" Spottedleaf screamed, but Firepaw ignored her request, focusing only on pleasuring himself. Firepaw was always a couple steps ahead of Spottedleaf, bucking his hips faster and faster, harder and harder. Spottedleaf managed to catch up and was beginning to feel pleasure. His thick, massive penis repeatedly slammed into Spottedleaf's walls, the barbs tearing her insides. Blood was dripping out from her vagina, though Firepaw never slowed.

Spottedleaf's g-spot was uncovered rather quickly and Firestar began pounding it. Spottedleaf bucked her hips along with Firepaw's, causing him to go deeper. Their moans and gasps filled the forest and they couldn't help themselves. Without warning, Spottedleaf's cum flooded her own vagina, covering Firepaw's dick and leaking out onto the forest floor. Firepaw felt himself about to cum and quickly pulled out, causing his seed to fly all over the she-cat. Spottedleaf purred and licked Firepaw's cum off her own pelt. "That was.."

"Amazing" Spottedleaf finished the apprentice's sentence. "Wanna go again?" Firepaw asked, eagerly. Spottedleaf chuckled, the young cat's excitement to fuck her again was arousing. "Unfortunately, my answer is no, Firepaw." She booped his nose with her tail and began trotted back towards camp. She paused, turning around for a brief moment. "This stays between us." she narrowed her eyes and whipped around, continuing on the path she'd started out on.


	4. Willowbreeze x Toadstep (LUST)

**A/N: This is a request for _SkeletonDemon666_. It's a lust between his two OC's, Willowbreeze and Toadstep. Tomxtom, enjoy! _plssendmorerequests_**

* * *

Willowbreeze waltzed around Thunderclan territory, enjoying his leisure. The birds were singing, and the branches swayed with the wind, just the usual forest noises. Feeling rather peaceful, the light brown tom continued walking, clearly carefree. It wasn't until he heard the relaxing sound of rushing water that he realized he'd walked all the way over the Riverclan boundary. Shrugging, he merely continued, living in the moment and resuming his peaceful stroll.

Suddenly, the tom snapped back to reality. He heard... no. No way. Investigating further, Willowbreeze hid behind a bush, peering through the branches to the other side of the boundary. His eyes were wide as his gaze fell upon a dark brown tabby tom masturbating. Willowshine, being gay, was incredibly turned on the sight and felt his member unsheathe slightly. The tom hadn't realized how horny he was until now, when his tail wrapped around his own member and began stroking it. His eyes closed, and he bit his lip. Enjoying himself, a little moan escaped the feline.

"Who's there?!" the Riverclan cat called, now standing. Willowbreeze panicked momentarily before removing his tail from his member and standing, slowly padding out from behind the bushes. The Thunderclan tom noticed the dark brown tabby assessing him with his eyes. "Come here," the Riverclan feline said, beckoning Willowbreeze over with his tail. Cautiously, the light brown tom crossed the river, his face hot with embarrassment. Once he'd safely crossed the border, he sat in front of the Riverclan cat, his eyes focused on his paws. Upon getting a closer look, Willowbreeze recognized the tom before him as Toadstep, a Riverclan warrior.

"What's a Thunderclan low-life like you doing watching me?" the tom spat, clearly seething with rage. "I-I.." Willowbreeze started. "Shut it," Toadstep commanded, sitting himself back down. Willowbreeze's amber eyes raised slightly, just enough to meet Toadsteps dick. The tom couldn't help but gasp, it was so large! Toadstep noticed him staring and raised an eyebrow. The Riverclan warrior opened his mouth to speak, though his words were cut off by a moan. Without warning, Willowbreeze had begun licking Toadstep's shaft, occasionally nipping at it.

"Mmph," Toadstep moaned, his eyes closed in bliss as Willowbreeze's mouth closed around his tip. He could feel the Thunderclan cat's tongue swirling around it and the suction caused Toadstep to get harder than he could've imagined was possible. Willowbreeze felt paws rest on his head and before he could react, he felt Toadstep force all his cock into Willowbreeze's throat. The tom resisted the urge to gag as the ginormous dick was balls deep in his mouth. Before he knew what was happening, Willowbreeze's head was being bobbed up and down on the tom's crotch, Toadstep's dick pumping in and out of his mouth. "Ohh!" Toadstep moaned out in pleasure, his throat rumbling in a purr. Eventually, Willowbreeze adjusted and began forcing the tom's dick in and out at a faster pace, swirling his tongue around it and moaning. Toadstep's member was throbbing and had thickened with the promise of seed.

"W-willowbreeze!" the tom called out as he orgasmed, shooting thick ropes of hot, steamy seed into the other tom's mouth. The substantial amount of cum in Willowbreeze's mouth was impressive and the tom swallowed it all. He felt his stomach expand as the cum made its way into his digestive track. Reluctantly, Toadstep pulled his cock out of Willowbreeze's mouth, a single strand of saliva the only connection between the two. Willowbreeze was incredibly horny and whimpered as the Riverclan cat's dick was taken from him.

"Tsk, tsk! Be patient Willowbreeze," Toadstep said in a seductive voice. Padding toward the tom's back, Toadstep pinned the Thunderclan tom down into a crouch- a mating crouch. His dark brown mitts were placed on the lighter brown tom's shoulders. Willowbreeze let out a whimper as Toadstep missed his tail-hole, repeatedly. Teasing- Willowbreeze hated teasing. "Put it in me already! I want to feel your dick deep in my tight, tight tail-hole!" the light brown tom begged, desperate to mate with the magnificent tom. "If you say so," Toadstep said with a chuckle.

At first, Willowbreeze felt nothing, then- "MRRROW!" the light brown tom squirmed under Toadstep as the tom's gigantic cock was violently stuffed into Willowbreeze's ass. "F-FUCK! Y-YOU'RE SO T-TIGHT," Toadstep yelled out in between moans. The barbs on Toadstep's dick tore Willowbreeze's walls apart, causing blood to cover Toadstep's penis. Though, the blood acted as a lubricant of sorts and caused Toadstep to speed up, pumping in and out of Willowbreeze's ass at incredible speeds. Soon, Willowbreeze's pain ceased and all he felt was pleasure. The feeling of Toadstep deep in him caused his eyes to roll into his head as he lifted his muzzled and purred in complete bliss. Before he knew it, Toadstep had smashed into his barrier, easily breaking it. "O-OH!" Willowbreeze cried out, both in pain and pleasure. Toadstep's only response was a grunt as he dipped his head and took the tom's scruff in his mouth, using it to force himself deeper.

Eventually, the sound of Toadstep's balls slapping against Willowbreeze's rear end filled the surrounding forest. Their fucking had been continuous and not a moment went by where the toms weren't moaning in pleasure. Willowbreeze suddenly felt Toadstep's dick throb as the tom came close to hitting his climax. "F-fuck," he muttered, knowing the end of their mating was near. Sinking his claws into Willowbreeze's shoulders and clamping down on the tom's scruff, Toadstep forced all of his length, as well as his balls, into Willowbreeze. "A-AHH!" the tom screamed in pleasure. "W-WILLOWBREEZE!" Toadstep called out as he hit his climax.

Thick white ropes of cum shot deep into Willowbreeze's ass. The warm liquid felt good inside of him and Willowbreeze moaned, collapsing as soon as Toadstep pulled out his blood and cum soaked dick. Without a word, the tom bounded off, leaving Willowbreeze on the floor, moaning to himself as he relived the scenario over and over in his mind as Toadstep's cum leaked out of his stretched ass-hole.


	5. Sapspots x Sagestrike (LOVE)

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the inactivity, school is kicking my ass. Good thing it'll be over soon! Anyway, this request comes from sapspots! It's about her two OCs, Sagestrike of Violetclan and Sapspots of Mapleclan. Hope you like it! :)**

 **\- - (Sagestrike POV) - -**

A mottled brown she-cat sat in a clearing in this forest, the moonlight lighting her surroundings. Her ears were perked and it was clear she was looking for something. I watched from the bushes, careful not to make a sound. Stalking up behind her, I pounced, launching myself into the air before landing on the female's back, my weight forcing her to the ground. She let out a small "oof" and struggled momentarily before rolling over, looking up at me.

"Sagestrike!" she mewed, emitting a purr as she affectionately nuzzled my muzzle.

"Good to see you too, Sapspots," I chuckle, giving her an affectionate lap between the ears in return. My Starclan, she's so beautiful. Her head tilts in slight confusion as she lays beneath me.

"Something the matter?" Sapspots inquired, blushing as I looked her over.

"Oh, n-nothing! You're just.." I was at a loss for words, her beauty was breathtaking, "perfect." I finished, a gentle smile creeping upon my face.

"S-stop it!" She blushed profusely, putting a paw on my chest as she pushed me playfully. I growled in a playful manner, laughing a bit. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground and she's standing above me, licking me relentlessly.

"Hey!" I complained, laughing as her tongue groomed my head.

"I've missed you," she said, her gaze softening as she discontinued grooming me. "I hate not being able to see you," climbing off, she sat with her back toward me, her head tilted up toward the night sky.

"I missed you too," I replied with a purr, trying my best to comfort her. I wrapped my brown tabby tail around her back as I purred and nuzzled her face. She let out a sigh and her blue eyes were filled with sadness. "I don't want to spend my time with you being sad," I said, standing.

"You're right," she said, inhaling the fresh air as she smiled. Standing up, she turned toward me, her blue gaze staring into my apple-colored eyes. Carefully, I pushed her to the ground and stood over her as she laid on her back, looking up at me with a longing look in her eyes. My cheeks burned red as I stared at the beautiful she-cat beneath me. I felt my cock poke out of its sheath, her vulnerability turning me on a bit.

"C-can we..?" I didn't even have to finish my sentence as she nodded, her eyes trailing down to my privates. Without saying a word she reached her muzzle up, licking my chest. Her tongue slid down my abdomen as she wiggled her way underneath me. Suddenly, I felt her rouge sandpaper-esque tongue graze over my sheath. A shiver of pleasure shot up my spine and I let out a slight moan. Using long strokes, she licked my sheath until she succeeded in coaxing my tip out. Quickly, she took it in her mouth, sucking it. I felt the pressure increase and let out a groan of pleasure as my dick slid out of its sheath. The she-cat gracefully took the exposed length in her mouth, which had adjusted to my dick's girth by now. The pleasure continued as she sucked and licked and occasionally nipped at my dick. More of my length spilled out of my sheath until all 10 inches were fully exposed.

"Mmh," Sapspots had begun deep throating all of the length as she moaned around it, causing it to vibrate in her tight throat. Groaning, the sensational pleasures she brought me were overwhelming and I began thrusting my dick in and out of her mouth, my balls slapping against her muzzle. Her sucking continued and I didn't stop fucking her mouth. It went on for a few more minutes before I felt my dick swell with cum. The pressure was immense and I couldn't take it. Pulling out, I shot my cum all over her face, moaning all the while. Sapspots giggled, licking the cum around her muzzle and swallowing the bit that had been shot into her mouth. Shaking her head, my cum went flying and her face was no longer covered with the white substance.

"That was great!" I said, smiling. Sapspots wiggle out from underneath me, her tail brushing underneath my chin as she walked in front of me.

"My turn," she said seductively, wiggling her rump promisingly in front of me. My eyes drifted down toward her ass which wasn't as tight as before I'd fucked it in the past few weeks. Smirking, I walked up to her, positioning her into a crouch with one paw as the other was on the ground in front of her shoulder. Placing my tip at her ass's entrance, I rubbed it a bit before using the paw on her back to force myself in. Sapspots let out a growl of discomfort as my huge dick parted her walls, spreading them apart in a manner that was clearly uncomfortable for her. Instead of thrusting, I let the small bit of my dick rest inside her ass as she adjusted.

"Ok," she nodded a bit, and I took it as my queue and continued to push my length into her. Letting out a yowl, she clawed at the ground beneath her as my dick parted the deeper part of her ass, my barbs scraping at her walls. I went slowly, pulling out a bit before pushing back in. Eventually, she began purring, grinding her ass against my crotch as she forced all of my cock back into her. Smiling, I picked up the pace and thrusted in and out of her ass passionately. It wasn't long before I leaned forward to grab her scruff, adjusting my paws so that they forced my dick deeper into her ass. Going at an incredible speed, we both let out moans of pleasure. I felt my member throb once more with the promise of cum. Pulling out, I slammed into her ass, shooting my seed deep into her ass. Panting, I slowly removed my dick from her ass, watching as blood and cum trickled out. I flopped beside Sapspots, looking into her eyes lovingly as she laid beside me.

"I love you," I said, smiling at the sentiment. Sagspots's eyes widened slightly and her cheeks reddened in a blush.

"I love you too," she mewed, affectionately licking my head. Wiggling closer to me, her core brushed against my dick accidentally.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I blushed profusely, embarrassed.

"Don't be," she said, her eyes gentle, filled with love. "Sagestrike?"

"Y-yes?" I looked deep into her eyes, a faint smile on my face.

"Mate me," she blushed a bit, smiling. "I-I love you a-and I want you to mate me," she repeated herself, smiling awkwardly.

"A-are you sure?" I asked. She nodded in response, looking into my eyes lovingly. Heaving myself up, I nudged her onto her back, my eyes trailing down to her tight, virgin core. Dipping my head down, I gently lapped at it, parting her folds with my tongue and licking her entrance, careful not to go in. Exploring between her folds, I flicked her clit. Sapspots responded by shuddering in pleasure. I began sucking on her clit, desperately trying to pleasure her.

"Oh!" My efforts paid off as she arched her back and let out a moan of pleasure. Without warning, I slipped my tongue into her core, licking her walls. In response, she moaned again. Continuing, I forced my tongue deeper and deeper, swirling it around her walls. Sapspots's walls began to wet and I retracted my tongue, shuffling forward as I positioned my dick in front of her entrance. Hesitating, I looked at her affectionately.

"I-it'll hurt," I warned, unsure if she really wanted this.

"G-go slow," she asked, her eyes looking into mine. "Please."

"Of course," I said, nodding. Purring, I slowly slid an inch of my cock into her core. The she-cat yowled out in pain as the barbs dragged along her walls, cutting into them and drawing virgin blood. Her walls parted painfully around my girth and she writhed in pain beneath me. I waited out her reaction, licking her affectionately as she adjusted to the feeling. Slowly pushing into her again, I began thrusting. I could tell Sapspots was in pain, tears welled in her eyes. Despite this, I continued, pushing more length into her tight core with each thrust. I'd put 8 inches in and had thrusted in when I broke her virgin barrier. Letting out another yowl, she flailed beneath me, but I pinned her down and continued thrusting. Eventually, she got used to the feeling and I was able to thrust faster as her pain ebbed away leaving nothing but pleasure. My dick thrusted in and out of her, her tight walls clenched around my girth as we both neared our climax. I felt my dick throb for the third time that night and tried to wrench it from her core before my seed spilled into her, but it was too late. I yowled out Sapspots's name as I shot hot, thick ropes of my fertile seed deep into her womb. Panting, I pulled out, falling beside her again.

"Mmh," she smiled, letting out a soft moan as the hot liquid fertilized her eggs. I knew she was tired and I nudged her gently, licking her affectionately before telling her to get back to her nest.

 **\- - (Timeskip/3rd POV) - -**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the sky was clear. In the Mapleclan camp, cats lounged around, sharing tongues, prey, and chatting. A cry came from the nursery and a pale ginger she-cat races across the clearing, entering a den where Sapspots lay, heavy with kits. She let out another yowl as pain shot through the she-cat's body. The pale ginger she-cat felt Sapspots's stomach with a paw.

"Sapspots, you're in labor," she said, matter of factly. Trotting off, the she-cat came back with a few herbs in her mouth. Placing a stick down in front of Sapspots, she instructed the queen to bite down on it. Nudging the herbs in front of her, she instructed Sapspots to eat them.

"Larchfeather!" Sapspots called out, another contraction forcing her stomach muscles to clench.

"I know, I know," Larchfeather soothed Sapspots, bending down to get a good look at her pussy which was stretched open as the first kit tried to force itself out of its mother's womb. "Sapspots you need to push," she instructed, pressing on the she-cat's stomach to assist with the birth process.

"I'm trying!" Sapspots growled, pushing out her kits. Her labor continued for a few hours until she's successfully pushed out all 5 kits.

"They're beautiful, Sapspots," Larchfeather smiled, placing the kits near their mother's milk-filled nipples.

"That one will be Aspenkit," she said, pointing at a white tom with brown speckles. "A-and this one will be Blossomkit," she said, turning her attention toward a she-kit whose pelt mimicked Sagestrike's. A warm smile crept across her face as she thought of her mate.

"And this one?" Larchfeather asked, interrupting her thoughts as she gestured toward a tom that looked exactly like Sapspots.

"He'll be Palmkit," Sapspots responded with a smile, giving the kit an affectionate lick between his ears. "And this one will be Almondkit," she said, pointing at a she-kit with a brown pelt and darker brown spots. "The last one will be Clovekit," Sagespots was obviously talking about the last kit without a name, a she-kit with a white pelt and tabby splashes.


	6. Sandstorm x Brambleclaw (LUSTLOVE)

**A/N: Hey guys! This request was for Droth22, sorry it took so long! School is now out and I can work on all the requests I've gotten. Just to let you know, if you think I "skipped" your request, don't worry, I didn't. If I haven't gotten to it, it's because I don't have the inspiration to write that particular lemon. Ew, excuse my rambling. Next request I'll be doing is Saiyan with a pencil's, so expect that soon! Last thing, I promise, if you're a guest I will not be able to message you about how your form was accepted, but I'll probably still do it. Thanks!**

\- - - (3rd POV) - - -

It was early morning and the Thunderclan camp was quiet as the clan members were sound asleep. The only two cats awake are Firestar and Sandstorm, who sit in the leader's den.

"Please! You never make time for me anymore!" Sandstorm whined, desperately looking at her mate, Firestar.

The orange tom scoffed, "I'm a leader, I'm always busy, you think I should ignore the needs of my clan to satisfy a needy _whore_ like you?"

Sandstorm flinched at the comment, her face bearing a crestfallen expression. Quickly recovering from the abusive comment, she whips around to face the den's exit, her eyes narrowed in fury. "Maybe I should find someone who will," she stated simply, not bothering to face Firestar as she marched out of the den.

"Sandstorm, come on I didn't mean it!" Firestar called after her, but she ignored him as she surveyed the camp. Bounding away from the den, she made her way to the warrior's den, spotting Brambleclaw's familiar brown pelt.

"Perfect," she thought to herself. What better way to get back at Firestar than to cheat on him with his own deputy? Snickering to herself, she took a deep breath and composed herself, faking an expression of worry. "Brambleclaw!" She mewed, her voice panicked. A few feline's ears twitched, but Brambleclaw was the only one who awoke.

His head lifted groggily as he looked up at the she-cat, "Sandstorm? Wh-"

"Something terrible has happened in the forest!" She interrupted him, bounding off before he could further inquire. As she raced out of camp, she saw Firestar's head poke out of his den, his green eyes watching her leave the camp.

Brambleclaw had gotten out of his warm moss bed, his brown fur ruffled as he chased after Sandstorm, watching her pale ginger tail disappear through the camp entrance. "Hey, wait up!" he called after her, speeding up to catch up to the she-cat.

Once she reached a clearing deep in Thunderclan territory, Sandstorm slowed down before laying on the ground, waiting for Brambleclaw's arrival.

"What's happened?" the tom inquired, looking at the forest around him. The sun's dull morning light illuminated the clearing and light fog blocked Brambleclaw's view. As he stepped closer, he could make out Sandstorm's figure on the ground. Stepping closer, Brambleclaw peered through the fog and was shocked to see Sandstorm's legs spread wide, revealing a tight core.

"Brambleclaw, I need some help," she whined, looking incredibly vulnerable as she stared innocently up at the brown tom.

Brambleclaw felt his face burn as he blushed, looking away from Sandstorm's exposed private area. "I-I don't think I should be here," he said, awkwardly shifting his weight on his paws.

A purr erupted from Sandstorm's throat as the tom shied away. "Oh but I think you should," she said seductively, doing her best to entice the large tom.

Brambleclaw's eyes lowered, meeting Sandstorm's lustful gaze. "But Firest-"

At the mention of his name, Sandstorm couldn't help but let out a growl. Calming herself down, she smiled again. "I'm looking for a tom who can put me in my place," she purred, eyeing Brambleclaw, "can you do that?"

The tom had already been without a mate for so long, and Sandstorm's taunts caused him to grow horny. Growling, he lept on top of the female, placing a paw on her chest as he pinned her to the ground, asserting his dominance. "Of course I can," he stated, lustfully looking down at the she-cat before dipping his head and running his tongue down her neck.

Sandstorm let out a gasp as the tom held her in place. Next thing she knew, he was running his rouge tongue down her neck, causing her to emit soft moans. "Oh-"

Momentarily pausing, Brambleclaw let out a snarl, quickly silencing the she-cat. "I didn't permit you to speak."

Sandstorm loved the tom's dominance, and whimpered obediently in response. He returned to his work, his tongue traveling down to one of the she-cat's tender, pink nipples. Slowly, Brambleclaw's rough, sandpaper-esque tongue dragged over the nipple, causing it to grow erect. Purring, he encapsulated it in his mouth, sucking on it as a kit would for milk.

The sensation drove Sandstorm wild, and pleasure emanated from her breast. She let out moans of pleasure, which in turn caused Brambleclaw's dick to poke out of its sheath. Smirking, the tom forcefully flipped the she-cat onto her stomach, sitting himself in front of her. Brambleclaw's legs spread apart to reveal his semi-hard dick which had yet to come completely out of its sheath.

"Suck," he commanded. Without hesitation, Sandstorm obeyed the order and open her mouth to allow the brown tom's dick inside. Once he'd placed it inside her mouth, Sandstorm's lips closed around it and she began to swirl her tongue around it. Brambleclaw moaned, and he felt his member grow longer as Sandstorm desperately sucked at it.

Once fully hardened, Brambleclaw's penis was an astounding 8 inches, a Sandstorm couldn't help but gag as it began poking at the back of her mouth. Growling, Brambleclaw put a paw to the she-cats head and forced his dick down her throat, moaning as his cock filled her throat.

After her throat had adjusted to the large organ penetrating it, she moaned in pleasure. This, in turn, caused her throat to constrict and vibrate. Brambleclaw responded to this by moaning again. Suddenly, his cock began to throb with the promise of seed and he shot thick, hot ropes of seed down her throat.

Obediently, Sandstorm swallowed, feeling her belly filled with a large amount of cum. "Good girl," Brambleclaw purred, slowly pulling out of the she-cat's mouth. The praise, while it objectified her, made her purr in satisfaction.

The throbbing in her pussy continued, and Sandstorm could barely handle the heat sensation. She looked pleadingly up at Brambleclaw, flipping herself over to reveal her tight, pink core.

Smirking, the brown tom padded behind the she-cat, sniffing at her vagina. The enticing aroma was too much, and Brambleclaw didn't bother wetting her before he bred her.

Placing one paw on her shoulder, his claws slightly unsheathed to provide him with a grip. The other paw gripped her hip, and after positioning his dick in front of her entrance, he slammed in mercilessly.

Sandstorm, having mated with Firestar already, only moaned in satisfaction as the tom's long dick speared into her. "Talk dirty to me," he commanded, pulling his dick out and holding it as leverage.

"Oh Brambleclaw! Mate me forever, make me your bitch! Firestar means nothing to me! Fill me with your seed and make me heavy with your kits!" What she said was true, after her and Firestar's dispute this morning, she'd forgotten about him completely.

"Good girl," Brambleclaw repeated the phrase, smirking as he plunged his dick deep into the she-cat's core. "Fuckk," the tom let out a breathy moan as his dick was encased by Sandstorm's walls. "You're so tight, Sandstorm."

Amongst the heat of things, Sandstorm blushed. Not daring to say anything, she continued to allow Brambleclaw to use her as a vessel of pleasure. His dick continued to rocket into her pussy, pounding in and out of it.

"OH BRAMBLECLAW!" Sandstorm called out suddenly, pleasure racking her body as the tom's gargantuan dick drilled into her g-spot. The reaction drove Brambleclaw wild and he continued to assault her g-spot, causing the feline's body to rock back and forth with his thrusts.

As the tom fucked her senseless, Sandstorm's tongue lolled and she felt her walls clench as she neared her release. Brambleclaw, on the other hand, was still going at it, pumping furiously into her. "Ohh yeah," he moaned out as he continued to ride Sandstorm, letting out groans of pleasure.

Eventually, Sandstorm climaxed, and her juices dripped and squirted everywhere. Brambleclaw continued to spear into Sandstorm, passionately mating with her. As his dick began to shudder with the promise of a big load, he reared back before timing a powerful thrust, using his paws to pull Sandstorm back onto his dick.

His cock went balls deep in Sandstorm's tight pussy and he shot cum deep into the she-cat, thick ropes of the sticky white liquid spewing out of his penis and mixing with Sandstorm's juices.

Panting, he pulled out. Sandstorm was clearly exhausted as well, and she flopped onto her back. Her stomach was severely bloated, probably due to the cum she'd swallowed along with the cum Brambleclaw had stuffed into her uterus.

Smiling, he admired his work.

\- - - (Timeskip/3RD POV) - - -

It'd been 2 moons since Brambleclaw and Sandstorm had mated in the clearing. While it hadn't happened since Sandstorm continued to flirt with the tom. Of course, this dissatisfied Firestar, but Sandstorm no longer spoke to him.

Brambleclaw had filled her uterus up during their passionate mating session, and Sandstorm was knocked up. She let out a yelp as a rather powerful kick from one of the kits caused her pain. Then another.

Soon enough, she was yowling out in pain as her stomach contracted, forcing the kits out. Cinderpelt rushes over, giving her all sorts of herbs as well as a stick, to help manage the pain.

Clamping her jaws down around the stick, Sandstorm continues to push out her kits, until all 3 had popped out. It'd been a gruesome hour of labor, but she'd given birth to 2 healthy toms and a single she-kit.

After Cinderpelt had left, Brambleclaw made his way in. Whispering an "I love you," to the she-cat, he groomed Sandstorm as he admired his kits.

Sandstorm purred as his tongue ran down her pelt and returned the sentiment.


	7. Terrapelt x Spottedleaf x Bluestar (LUST

**A/N: Hey guys! What's this? Two stories in two days? Hehe, a third one tomorrow, hopefully! This one was a request by Saiyan with a pencil and it's a lust/rape one with his oc Terrapelt, as well as canon characters, Bluestar and Spottedleaf. Shameless self-promo: I'm trying to write a story about a clan that's all about breeding and, yes, it will have lemons. Thing is, I need characters to fill some roles, and I would really appriciate if you all wouldn't mind checking it out. Anyway, without further ado, today's lemon!**

The sun was high in the sky, lighting the surrounding forest. Terrapelt, a brown and white tom, can be seen scenting the air, most likely for prey. His ears flick back as his nose twitches and he stares off into the distance beyond him.

Trotting forward, the loner crawls beneath a bush, careful not to make a sound. His green eyes stare at the sight in front of him. Within the clearing, a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat is.. moaning.

She's laid down on her back, her tail stuck up her core as she pleasures herself. It's clear that she's in heat and her scent drives the tom crazy. Just the sight of her makes his dick poke out of its sheath.

Admittedly, it'd been quite some time since Terrapelt had mated with a she and now that he'd spotted one, there was no way he'd let her off without pleasuring himself. The loner continued to watch, gently stroking his dick with his tail.

Eventually, it became too much. Terrapelt bounded out from under the bush and stood ontop of the feline, pinning her with a paw. Her tail was still stuck up her pussy as he stared down at her, admiring her body.

The she-cat was curvy, and Terrapelt could tell she was tight just by looking at the way her pussy enveloped her tail. Licking his lips, the loner couldn't help but be excited about his "prey."

Once the shock had worn off, the she-cat cleared her throat and spoke, first removing her tail from her private part. "Do you mind?" Her tone was crisp and she was clearly agitated. Her rather rude remark upset Terra, but he maintained his composure.

"I do. The name is Terrapelt, you?" he inquired, not bothering to get off the she-cat.

"Spottedleaf," she grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Spottedleaf, I noticed you pleasuring yourself and I couldn't help but want to get in on some of that action," he said, practically inviting himself to mate with the beautiful she.

Spottedleaf smirked, a purr rumbling in her throat. "How kind of you," she said. Before Terrapelt knew what was going on, he was on the ground, Spottedleaf standing above him.

"Nauty she-cat, aren't you?" Terrapelt couldn't help himself, the dirty talk and roughhousing was causing more of his member to poke out of its protective sheath.

Rather than giving him a verbal reply, Spottedleaf merely backed herself up in a mannor that Terrapelt considered "sexy." He could no longer see her, but he could definitely feel her. He let out a groan of pleasure as the she-cat began to lick his penis.

Her strokes were slow and exagurated, which caused Terrapelt to moan out again. He felt more and more of his dick become unsheathed as the she-cat continued. "Fffuck.." he moaned, clearly enjoying what Spottedleaf was doing.

Down below, Spottedleaf was also enjoying herself. She couldn't help but be surprised as his dick only continued to grow. Once it was fully hardened, she gulped at it's length. It had to be at least 10 inches! Her tongue stopped stroking Terrapelt's penis as she stared down at it.

Terrapelt seized the moment, taking control. Reaching a forepaw down, he placed it on her head and forced his dick down her throat.

Spottedleaf gagged on the tom's dick. He'd managed to get half of it down her throat and she didn't know if she'd be able to take the other half. Terrapelt, however, wasn't concerned about her. All he knew was that this felt good, and he wanted more.

He let out a groan as his dick filled her throat and reached another forepaw down to her head and pushed. Reluctantly, her throat was filled with the rest of his length as he went balls deep into her mouth.

Spottedleaf was having trouble breathing and the feeling of Terrapelt's dick in her throat wasn't a good one- for her. The tom was having the time of his life and began to force Spottedleaf's head up and down his length.

Everytime her head came up, Spottedleaf gasped for air. Terrapelt continued to fuck her mouth, his dick growing rock hard. He felt his penis tremble as it threatened to release a load and he quickly pulled out, struggling to avoid shooting out a load.

As he pulled out, Spottedleaf tumbled backwards, putting a paw to her throat as she gasped for air. It was her first time and she didn't appreciate her airway being violated as it had. Looking up, she noticed the loner trying to keep down his cum.

Clearly confused, Spottedleaf tilted her head. "Wha-" she looked the tom up and down, unable to completed her question.

Shaking his head, Terrapelt ignored her. As he got his orgasm under control, he stalked back up towards the female, his tail curling around her rear. "Ready for round two?" He asked, smirking as he admired her body once more.

"I.. I don't know," she said, unsure if she wanted to continue after such a rough round one.

"Awh, come on. Don't be a tease," he said, slightly narrowing his eyes as he carefully watched the she-cat.

The pressure to perform made her uncomfortable and she bit her lip as he stared her down. "I.. uh, I guess," she said, looking down at her paws.

Terrapelt smirked, purred as he dragged his tail lightly over the she's virgin tail-hole. Spottedleaf shivered at his touch, but didn't dare try to leave or deny his request, in fear of what he would do.

Instead, she winced as he forced her into a croutch and turned to see him positioning his dick just in front of the entrance to her ass. Terrapelt had his paws positioned on the ground in front of Spottedleaf's shoulders and he was clearly excited to start.

The she-cat watched as Terrapelt reared back and then rammed forward, forcing his dick into her tail-hole. The pain was indescribable. Her ass's virginity was ripped away as his dick plunged into her tail-hole.

She screatched as his barbs tore at her walls, but Terrapelt didn't seem to mind her. He was groaning out as he fucked her ass, his dick comfortably sliding in and out of the tight hole. "Ohh fuck Spottedleaf, your ass is soo tight!"

Spottedleaf wasn't sure if that was a compliment, but she remained in place, tears welling in her eyes as Terrapelt continued to thrust in and out of her tight, no longer virgin, ass. For Spottedleaf, there was no pleasure. She hated the feeling and dug her claws into the earth beneath as she waited for it to be over.

What was really a few minutes felt like an eternity to Spottedleaf. She felt the familiar pulsing feeling of Terrapelt's dick and he pulled out again, struggling to force his orgasm away.

As his dick exited her tail-hole, Spottedleaf gasped in relief. Rubbing away her tears with a paw, she began to slowly pad away, hoping the ordeal was over.

It wasn't.

Terrapelt looked up and narrowed his eyes as the she-cat tried to casually walk away. Getting up, he bounded over, stopping in front of her. He faked a playful accent and put on a friendly smile, "Hey, hey, where are you going?"

"I- err, just home. This whole thing has me pretty exhausted," she said, trying to brush past the tom. She yelped as she felt him clamp down on her back leg and tug her back.

"No round three?" He asked, tilting his head as his tail tip brushed against Spottedleaf's core.

"Th-three?" She asked, gulping. "But two seems like plenty," she said, trying to sound convincing.

Terrapelt merely shook his head, "no, no. Don't worry, I'll make you glad you stayed. Come on, what do you say?"

Again, Spottedleaf shifted her weight on her paws uncomfortably as Terrapelt pressured her into giving him more than she had wanted to. "Su-"

She couldn't even finish the word. Before she knew it, Terrapelt had forced her to the ground in a mating crouch. Her head was shoved into the dirt, but she could still feel the tom's dick pokinf at her entrance.

The tom was thoroughly enjoying the experience and began to properly position himself. One of his paws grabbed onto her shoulder and the other was on her hip. Grabbing her scruff in his mouth, Terrapelt was eager to start.

There was a moment of stillness. Then, pain. It felt as if she was being torn apart. His gargantuant dick split her walls uncomfortably and the barbs scraped at her inside. She yowled out in pain, but Terrapelt ignored her.

The loner was clearly enjoying himself. He speared his dick into the she-cat repeatedly, tearing away her virginity and breaking her hymen. Groaning, Terrapelt sped up and humped Spottedleaf violently to the point where her body was being thrashed around.

Terrapelt continued bucking his hips and moaning. Eventually, the pain webbed away and Spottedleaf was left moaning.

Suddenly, the brown tom rocketed into the she's g-spot and caused her to let out a loud moan. Terrapelt road the she-cat for as long as he could, but before long he felt her walls clench as she neared her release.

Unable to control herself, Spottedleaf's pussy was suddenly flooded with her own juices. The feeling was amazing, better than anything she'd ever experienced.

A feeling of dread filled her when not a moment later she felt Terrapelt's dick begin to throb. This time, he didn't pull out. "T-terrapelt! Pl-please pull o-out!" She begged him, clearly not wanting to be knocked up.

Like the previous times, he ignored the she-cat and sunk his claws into her shoulders and humped faster and harder, penetrating deep into Spottedleaf's utuerus. She continued to beg him but Terrapelt had already made up his mind.

Rearing back, the tom slammed in aggresively, shooting his seed deep into Spottedleaf. Though she hated to admit it, the feeling was amazing and she couldn't help but let out a loud moan.

Hot, thick, white ropes of cum continued to spill into the she's pussy as Terrapelt released the cum he'd saved from his previous orgasms.

His supply seemed endless, and there was no way Spottedleaf was getting out of this without becoming a parent.

Eventually, Terrapelt's cum slowed, coming to a stop. Panting, he pulled out. Spottedleaf's legs were shaky, but she managed to find a safe place to clean her cum stained pelt.

Terrapelt glanced up at the sky, the sun was already setting. His dick was still fully erect, all 10 inches exposed.

There was a russel in a bush near by and a beautiful blue she-cat entered the clearing. Terrapelt sat up and eyed her up, definitely up for another round.

Unlike Spottedleaf, the she-cat seemed willing as she confidently walked over to the tom. "What's all the commotion?" she asked, glancing down at the tom's dick.

"Just me fucking some horny bitch," he said snickering.

"I hope you have the energy to fuck another," she said, wiggling her rump at him.

"How kind of you," he said, giving her core a lick which quickly wettened the already horny feline.

"The name's Bluestar," she said, grunting as the large tom mounted her.

"Terrapelt," he responded, positioning himself as he had with Spottedleaf.

His dick was aligned just infront of Bluestar's pussy and he reared back before slamming into her as he had with Spottedleaf.

Rather than yowling out in pain, Bluestar was able to take it, having mated before. She timed some backwards thrusts with his and moaned when he grinded into her hips.

His balls slapped against her rear making an incredibly erotic sound. Terrapelt, having already mated, easily reached his climax and shot his semen into the pretty cat, a few drops spilling onto the terrain below.

Bluestar moaned out, raising her head to the sky as he filled her uterus with cum. Soon, she came too, and the two continued to fuck, orgasming once more before they reluctantly parted.


	8. Blackheart x Warmpelt (RAPE)

**AN: Hey all! So sorry for inactivity! I've got so many requests, and I'll try my best to get them all done, but I cannot promise that my activity will remain constant. Anyway, this one is a request by Agent Numbuh 227, Rape between Warmpelt and Blackheart.**

Warmpelt sat within the confines of her den, humming silently to herself as she pawed through herbs. She kept track of how many of each kind of herb she had in her head, taking note of the ones she was missing. Once finished, the she-cat stood with a sigh, now burdened by the inconvenience of having to travel to the Marshclan border to collect a missing herb. Padding out of the Rainclan camp, the medic slowly trudged through the terrain, taking her time to enjoy the scent of fresh mud from yesterday's rain. The sun's rays were dulled as it hid behind a large cloud, but Warmpelt didn't much care.

Up ahead at the Marshclan border, a patrol of three walked along the divide which split the territories between the opposing clans. Blackheart, Marshclan's deputy, stopped and scented the air, hiding his excitement as he discovered a faint Rainclan cat's scent. "Carry on," he turned back to face his patrol, "I'll remain." His clanmates didn't think much of it and continued on down the line. The tom's tail lashed in excitement as he hid beneath a bush just along the border, _stupid Rainclan cats_ the tom thought to himself. _What feeble-minded, desperate clan-cats allow kittypets amongst their ranks?_ Blackheart stared intently at the woods that filled Rainclan territory, awaiting his victim.

Pushing past undergrowth, Warmpelt broke into a clearing, glancing around to spot her desired herb. Catching a glimpse of its distinctive blue color, she bounded over to the patch. Bending down, she lowered her head to the herb's level, beginning to dislodge it from the ground with her mouth.

Blackheart grinned at the sight of Warmpelt, immediately recognizing her as Rainclan's medicine cat. _Warmpelt_ , he scoffed at the thought of the medic he'd deemed illegitimate, _I'll teach her a lesson_. Grabbing a nearby wad of moss, the black tom shot out of his hiding spot, bowling over the tiny feline. As she opened her mouth to call out, Blackheart seized the opportunity and stuffed her agape mouth with his previously collected moss.

Violently thrashing beneath the large tom's weight, Warmpelt struggled to escape. Her limbs flailed, striking out and hitting the air. She screamed out, the moss in her mouth muffling her cries for help. She spat out the moss, yelping as she felt herself being dragged away by her hind leg. Desperately, she continued to scream out, clawing at the ground to pull free. Her attempts, however, were in vain as she continued being dragged along until she felt her leg released. Before she knew what happened, she hit the ground with a thud, the impact winding her.

As the she-cat lay defenseless on the floor, Blackheart seized vines and recollected the moss Warmpelt had spat out, walking back over to the abandoned fox den he'd tossed her into. Separating the strands of vines, the tom utilized one to bind Rainclan's medic's forepaws together, mimicking this with her hind paws so that Warmpelt was unable to run free.

As her attacker bound her limbs together, Warmpelt finally got a look at who had assaulted her. "Blackheart?" she whimpered, terrified of the large black tom as well as his unknown intentions.

Rising to his paws, Blackheart met Warmpelt's gaze, his face wearing a faded smile which his intentions hid behind. "Warmpelt," he spat the name, almost as if it were a piece of foul crowfood. Before the small she could begin interrogating him, Blackheart stuffed the same wad of moss back into her mouth, this time securing it in place as he placed a vine within her mouth, forming a gag. "Look at you," the tom's dark amber eyes canvassed her, eyeing the medic's curvaceous body. Breathing in, Blackheart felt his dick form the beginnings of an erection at Warmpelt's heat scent. Licking his lips, the tom was clearly eager to begin whatever plans he had in store for the bound she-cat. "Silly me," Blackheart removed the gag, sitting in front of Warmpelt's mouth. "Now, open up," the instruction was followed by the tom wiggling his barely erect genitals in the she-cat's face.

All was suddenly clear, and Warmpelt screamed in terror, desperate for someone to find her. "HELP!" Her voice echoed within the confines of the fox den but didn't travel far outside.

"Shh," Blackheart drew his tail over Warmpelt's muzzle, pausing her pleas for help. "No one can hear you," the tom's tone was gentle and sure in a terrifying manner. "Come on now, suck on it," again, the large black feline forced his tiny erection in the she-cat's face.

Warmpelt violently shook her head, clamping her muzzle shut. "Let me go and I won't tell anyone, I swear it," her voice was muffled as she spoke through her teeth, though her sentiment was sincere as she attempted to bargain her way out.

Blackheart chuckled, smirking as he looked down upon the sad sight of Warmpelt's tiny, curved figure bound together, unable to move. There was something about the vulnerability of the she-cat that further turned on the male, who gritted his teeth as he felt more of his sizable cock unsheath at the sight. "You're not leaving," he spoke simply, smiling down at Warmpelt, "not until you give me what I want."

"What?" Warmpelt spoke normally now, momentarily forgetting why she'd kept her jaw clamped in the first place. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to take what you don't deserve. Your 'integrity', not that you have any. You're no medicine cat, much less a clan cat," Blackheart spoke his piece, losing his cool and spitting fire, the topic clearly something he felt passionately about. "Your kind is not welcome here. Maybe Rainclan can look past your pedigree, but can Starclan look past a medicine cat's broken vow?"

Warmpelt's eyes widened and she desperately looked up at the tom that towered above her. "P-please Blackheart!" the she-cat clamped her tail protectively over her core, shivering in fear.

"Pleading won't help you, Warmpelt. Starclan has decided your fate, I'm just here to ensure it. Now I said, open up," Blackheart spoke fiercely, his tone firm as he positioned his dick in front of the she-cat's mouth, prepared to propelle into it the moment it opened.

"No, no, Blackheart, please! I'm a loyal member of Rainclan, just as you are to Marshclan! Don't do this, please! It's not Starclan's will, you cannot speak on their behalf!" Warmpelt protested the tom's statement, her ignorance of her protests effectiveness fueled by her hopefulness.

The tom's amber glaze was hardened, void of emotion as it stared down at Warmpelt. Narrowing his pupils into slits, Blackheart emitted a low growl, unsheathing his claws and swiping at the small she-cat's face, breaking skin and drawing blood. "I was hoping this would be easy. I figured you'd give in, after all, it _is_ Starclan's will," Blackheart insisted on his beliefs, sighing in exasperation before continuing. "But don't worry, I'll jam this dick down your throat one way or another," with that, the tom dug his claws into Warmpelt's side.

As Blackheart's claws raked across her muzzle, Warmpelt released a whimper, shrinking even smaller in fear. The tom's persistence was terrifying and she wailed out as he struck her side.

Seizing the moment, Blackheart bucked his hips forward, driving his barely erect cock into the innocent female's mouth. "Suck it! Use that tongue of yours or Starclan help me you won't leave this cave alive!" Blackheart growled out his commands, digging his claws into Warmpelt's shoulders and dragging her small, helpless form closer.

Warmpelt, scared out of her mind, did as ordered. Her lips closed around Blackheart's growing cock and she began sucking on it, her tongue swirling around its tip. Her performance was sloppy as this was her first time.

Blackheart's head lifted toward the ceiling of the cave and he groaned out as he felt his erection further, more of his length unsheathing. The confines of Warmpelt's mouth combined with the dance her tongue performed on the top of his dick caused Blackheart a great deal a pleasure, resulting in another, this time more prolonged, groan. Although sloppy, Warmpelt's performance caused his dick to further from its sheath, revealing itself before slipping between the she-cat's lips and disappearing into her mouth.

Warmpelt despised her actions, grimacing at Blackheart's groans of pleasures and wincing as the barbs on his cock created shallow cuts within her mouth. The tom's cock was unbearable, just as Warmpelt adjusted to the newly unsheathed length, more of it made its way into her mouth. She gagged, as it prodded at the back of her throat, then coughing around it as it extended further, this time into her throat. The feeling was entirely unpleasant for her, the cuts made by Blackheart's barbed dick were made worse by the salty sting of his precum.

Blackheart, on the other hand, was releasing pleasured groan after groan. "Oh Warmpelt," his voice trailed off as he began timing slow, but deep thrusts. "If fucking your mouth is this good, I can't wait for the main course." The tom eagerly licked his lips just thinking about it. As he continued face fucking the helpless she-cat, his dick was fully erect and began to twitch with the promise of release. Though the temptation to make the kittypet swallow his load was great, he pulled out with a sigh.

Warmpelt had struggled to keep up with Blackheart's demands, choking on his dick and gagging after each thrust. As he finally removed it from her mouth, she gasped for air and let her body relax, not realizing it was so tense. The aftertaste of precum mixed with her blood wasn't delicious, but it beat having a huge cock filling her throat. Looking up to where Blackheart was standing, Warmpelt was ready to plead again.

"Save it," the large, black tom said, shaking his head. "When will you learn that nothing you say will change my mind," placing the moss back into her mouth, Blackheart re-tied the makeshift vine gag and admired the curvy, helpless she-cat. "Good Starclan you're beautiful. Looks like that pedigree was good for something," the Marshclan deputy chuckled, purring as he walked to her rump, trailing his tail along Warmpelt's side as he went, stopping at her dry, virgin core.

Warmpelt tried to tell him to stop, but her words were incomprehensible as the moss gag muffled them. Her bound limbs were no use as she wiggled her way toward the fox hole's exit, not getting far before Blackheart dragged her back in front of him.

"Tsk tsk," Blackheart shook his head. "This," the tom paused, prodding Warmpelt's pussy with his dick to clarify his intentions, incase they weren't already abundantly clear, "is happening," Blackheart resumed with a purr. "I'll fuck you, _relentlessly_ ," he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, nibbling it just to tease her. "The first time can be," the tom's voice paused as he licked Warmpelt's neck, " _excruciating._ I'll enter you dry and make sure you feel every little bit of my lengthy cock enter your pussy. I'll moan to the sound of your screams."

Warmpelt gulped beneath the tom, now shaking out of fear. She screamed and screamed for help, though the sounds came out garbled due to the gag.

"Then," Blackheart continued. "I'll fill your womb with my cum," the tom's tone was seductive now, yet it still terrified Warmpelt. "I'll make sure you carry my kits," Blackheart's tail trailed down to Warmpelt's stomach, tracing circles around it. "Just as Starclan decreed," Blackheart stood back up behind Warmpelt, smirking.

Warmpelt remained where she was, trembling as Blackheart whispered his promise into her ear. She didn't want it- any of it. Mating was something she vowed she'd never do, and yet here she was. Even if it wasn't consensual, Warmpelt knew she was breaking her oath.

Blackheart, still with a smirk on his face, lifted the she-cat's rear up with his paws so it was level with his crotch. His dick, which was fully erect and breathtakingly long, still dripped with the she-cat's saliva from when he'd forced her to give him oral. Blackheart aligned his tip with Warmpelt's folds eagerly, growling in anticipation. Rearing his hips back, the tom gave one powerful, merciless thrust, painfully popping the she-cat's cherry as his barbs dug at her core's dry walls.

Warmpelt, who'd mentally prepared herself as best she could, screamed out through her gagged as Blackheart entered her. No amount of mental prep could prepare her for the excruciating pain she was experiencing. Blood dripped from her core and she could feel each barb creating their own scratches within her. Her inexperienced core wasn't ready for Blackheart's gurth and the feeling of her insides being stretched to accommodate the tom's cock caused her to release even more muffled cries. Her bound paws unsheathed their claws which dug into the soil, tears spilled from her eyes, and she fought against her restraints in vain.

Blackheart thrusted mercilessly, refusing to give Warmpelt's inexperienced pussy time to adjust to his cock. The tom viciously stuffed the she-cat's cunt full with his cock until he'd gotten all of his length within her, the tip of his head penetrating her womb slightly. Pleasured groans escaped the tom, who'd been using her blood as a lubricant to help him thrust faster. "I guess kittypets are good for something," he said, adjusting his grip and digging his claws into Warmpelt's shoulders.

Warmpelt's wrists ached, the skin beneath her restraints rubbed raw in her attempts to break free. She emitted choked cries and begged for her rapist to stop, but it was all muffled. Nothing about the experience was pleasing for her; Blackheart clearly had done this enough times to know how to avoid her g-spot, thus robbing her of feeling any pleasure. Warmpelt continued to cry as her body was ravaged, her pussy aching and her shoulders stinging from the wounds formed by Blackheart's claws.

"Mmm Warmpelt! Your so tight baby, I just love the feeling of my cock stretching your virgin walls," Blackheart thrust deep into the she-cat as he spoke dirtily to her in a way that mocked her broken oath to Starclan. As he pumped his dick in and out of the she-cat's pussy, the erotic sound of his cum-filled balls slapping against her folds echoing throughout the cave, further turning Blackheart on. The tom felt his dick begin to twitch, and his pleasure was beginning to reach its max. He desperately humped Warmpelt, rearing his hips back and thrusting into her powerfully as his cock released rope after rope of thick, hot, sticky cum. As Blackheart shot his load deep into the she-cat and his sperm raced to find her fertile eggs, he yowled out her name in ecstasy.

Letting out muffled whimpers beneath the strong tom, Warmpelt wept for her broken oath as Blackheart's sperm filled her womb and fertilized her eggs. Her body collapsed to the ground as Blackheart released his grip and slowly pulled out his cock, which was dripping in his cum and Warmpelt's blood.

"Mm," Blackheart licked his lips and let out a pleased moan as he closed his eyes and relived the experience in his head. The tom admired his work as he looked down upon Warmpelt's leaking pussy, from which his cum swirled with her blood dropped onto the ground. "You kittypets are good for one thing after all," Blackheart smirked as he waltzed over toward where the pitiful she-cat's face lay, bending down to whisper into her ear. "Your tight pussies," He lifted his head back up, shaking it as he look down upon Warmpelt. Kicking some dirt up onto her with his paws, the tom spat at her, growling. "Now you look like the dirty slut you really are. Don't lie, you enjoyed that. Stupid kittypet whore," again, Blackheart spat, this time it landing on her muzzle.

Warmpelt sniffled, squirming helplessly around on the floor. Her pussy was stretched and sore from being violently raped and tears formed in her eyes as she thought about what she'd just endured.

Blackheart trotted toward the den's exit, turning back just before he left. "Don't worry, you're clanmates are bound to find you. But know this, whore, if you so much as mention the clan im in, I'll drag you right back to this spot and rape you all over again." With that, the black tom slipped off into his territory.

 **2 moons later**

After what felt like an eternity of grueling labor, Warmpelt had delivered 3 perfectly healthy kits. Though they were the spawn of her rapist, she loved them with all her heart, vowing to raise them as honorable warriors.


End file.
